1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to a focus adjustment apparatus and a focus adjustment method, for example, for use in a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a focus area is enlarged in low brightness, a subject at a short distance and a subject at a long distance may both be found within the same focus detection area. For example, in a scene in which a main subject, e.g., a person, is at a short distance and a different subject, e.g., a night scene in the background, is at a long distance, far and near focus detection competition may occur, leading to undesirable results. For example, the contrast value of the background may be high, and the near subject may be out of focus while the background may be in complete focus, or no subject may be in complete focus because a focal point is located between the subject at a short distance and the subject at a long distance. In addition, if a plurality of dot light sources exist in the background, a maximum contrast value may not match an in-focus position due to the light sources in the focus area. Thus, when a plurality of such dot light sources exist, the subjects may be out of focus.